Angel Without A Prayer
by Winter Blaze
Summary: (Complete)Phoebe and Cole's daughter, Lana had been missing for four years. What happens when she finds her way home, but no one is there; that she recognizes? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Hidden in the shadows

Title: Angel without a prayer  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the charmed characters. I don't even own the title of this story it belongs to Deana Carter, but I am just using the title and not the song that goes with it. and i do not plan to make money off this story. The characters i own are mine along with the story line.   
  
Summary: Phoebe and Cole's daughter, Lana has been missing for four years. What happens when she finds her way home and no one is there; that she happens to recognize?  
  
Chapter 1: Hidden in the shadows  
  
Darkness cover's the whole sky. Nothing but dark is all around and the only noise to be heard is the roll of thunder and the occasional strike of lighting. That is the only source of light a young girl with curly brown hair, torn jeans, white t-shirt, and no shoes has as she hides behind a box in the alley way.  
  
She knows the rain is coming but as always on nights such like this she will stay where she is for she knows what is hidden in the shadows.  
  
She silently rocks back and forth; knowing this is the only way she has been able to sleep since the incident.  
  
_"I'll stay here mom, dad I promise."_ She only moved a couple of feet from the old Victorian house and that's when it accord. _"Mom, dad help please! Let me go! HELP!"_ They were to late their little girl of thirteen; had been taken and with her powers being still binded she was not able to get away.  
  
_"What do you want from me?" I turned to my capture but I could not see his face it was painted with red stripes and covered in black and yellow spots. "I did not tell you to speak witch." Witch what was he talking about. Witches are in fairytales not in real life, but I didn't say that out loud.  
  
I was facing him so I could remember what he looked like. He all of a sudden got up and bowed very low he whispered to me, "bow now, witch." I looked at him like he was crazy. I couldn't bow down for anything my feet were tied together and my hands behind them.  
  
"Let her be, Zolar." I couldn't see the speaker but he sounded like to be a male. I knew now my captors name, Zolar. I had to remember it. "Zolar, why did you capture a powerless, witch?" "Your liege, she is one of the Charmed Ones daughter. How can she not have power?" "Did you forget her mother and father are part human, so that would make her human as well; it probably skipped her." "My liege, Belthazor is here to see you."  
  
I didn't care who Belthazor was I just wanted the man behind me, my captor to leave me alone, but most of all I want my parents to come and get me and tell me everything will be alright. Even though I know I better. The man behind me leaves, but orders Zolar to stay and watch me.  
  
I sit there willing myself to not cry as I rock back and forth in hopes it will loll me to sleep. "Little witch stay awake." Zolar comes at me with such speed I flinch; not knowing what he will do to me. "Don't lay a hand on my daughter."  
  
I couldn't believe it, well I could I just didn't think my mom would find me this fast. "Mom, I am so sorry." "It's okay." Those were the last words I heard before she and Zolar started to fight.  
  
I watched the fight my eyes burning from not blinking, but I couldn't tare my eyes away from my mom in fear she might leave. Zolar had my mom pinned against apart of the cave wall. She couldn't move I saw here lips move, maybe in a prayer. I didn't know, since I wasn't good at reading lips. He hit her upside her head. "I love you, Lana." Then she fell limp and Zolar just threw her body over to me.  
  
As I sit there not able to move. I look at my mothers' body. The tears I once willed not to come were spilling down my face. My vision was blurred, so I only saw a mist of white come near me then vanish and I guess it went over me, but I didn't care I just wanted my mom back.  
  
"What's wrong witch? I take it you've never seen a dead body before. There's your first look and I hope you don't forget it." I tried not to pay attention to his words, but they held truth to them. A new thought sparked into my head, if my mom could come then so could my dad. "You are a mean monster for what you did to my mom. My dad will come and kick your sorry butt!"  
  
I don't think he liked the word monster because he got really angry. "Don't call me that." He told me not to call him that, so I called him that anyways, "MONSTER!"  
  
He came at me with such force I didn't have time to do anything of course I wouldn't be able to anyways. He slapped me and I could feel a bruise forming, but why would it sting like a cut stings when it's open. I panicked and thought he would do it again, so I closed my eyes and braced myself for another hit, and wished I was safely away from him.  
_  
The thunder had awakened her and alerted her to look around her surroundings. She crept out from behind her box and saw yellow spots in the shadows just as lighting had lite up the dark night sky. She knew it was Zolar, just as she knew it was him for the past four years.  
  
He knew he couldn't touch her in this particular alley way, and he knew she knew this as well. "You've been watching and waiting for the past four years, Zolar and I always ask you the same thing; which you give no answer to. We know I'm older now, so please just tell me why you keep waiting for me to leave."  
  
Zolar had seen Lana grow into a beautiful young girl. He knew she was seventeen; that he had hurt her in many ways, that it would not end, and on occasions he would help her out. He knew it was time to tell her why he had been sent to watch her, but it didn't mean he had to tell her the whole truth. 


	2. Absence of the heart

Title: Angel without a prayer  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the charmed characters. I don't even own the title of this story is belongs to Deana Carter, but I am just using the title and not the song that goes with it.  
  
Summary: Phoebe and Cole's daughter, Lana has been missing for four years. What happens when she finds her way home and no one is there; that she happens to recognize?  
  
Chapter 2: Absence of the heart  
  
He tried to open his mouth to speak but no words would come out. He was caught in her beauty once again. His eyes roamed first to her curly brown hair then her face. He could see the pain, hurt, and loneliness in her blue eyes. He moved on to her lips. They where so full, and the way she parted them when she slept. He wanted to just rush over to her and take her in his arms and whisper his apologies to her then kiss her with all the passion he had for her, but he knew he couldn't.  
  
He knew if he let his eyes roam any further he would not be able to control himself. "Are you going to tell me or just stare at me?"  
  
He stood there for a second thinking, 'Could I tell her that her mother is still alive?'  
  
"I was sent here as soon as my liege found your location. He told me to keep any eye on you, since your mother died," He winced as he mentioned her mother but he knew he had to continue, so he didn't look at her face, "You had received your power's, so I have watched over you for four years and you have yet to show signs of your powers that my liege and I know you have. Why haven't you used them?"  
  
He knew why she didn't use them because to use them would mean she would be admitting that she was what he had called her four years ago; a witch.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, so you can leave and tell your master that I don't have any powers and that he can leave me alone!"  
  
"You know I can't do that."  
  
"I know you can, but you won't. Why?"  
  
"If I tell him he would kill me and then come after you and I don't want that to happen."  
  
Over the years, Lana had gotten used to Zolar being there watching over her, making sure no mortal disturbed her, but she knows that being with him would cause her even more pain.  
  
"I know you have an absence of the heart and I am the cause of that, but I don't want to lose you, Lana. I want to show you what I really look like."  
  
He transformed out of his demon side and into his human half. "I thought you where just a...a..."  
  
"The correct word is demon. I'm half human as well. I just never cared about my human side until now."  
  
They locked eyes for a minute. Hazel starring into blue and then all of a sudden Zolar was shimmered against his will.  
  
Lana knew he didn't want to leave, but she knew he may not be coming back, so she got up and starting running out of the alley way.  
  
Authors Note: Review response:  
  
Pepper-maroon- Thank you for reviewing. And I like your story it's really good and I can't wait to read more.  
  
Authors note: I don't own the title of this chapter either. "Absence of the heart" belongs to Deana Carter. 


	3. Zolar's choice

Title: Angel without a prayer  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the charmed characters. I don't even own the title of this story is belongs to Deana Carter, but I am just using the title and not the song that goes with it.  
  
Summary: Phoebe and Cole's daughter, Lana has been missing for four years. What happens when she finds her way home and no one is there; that she happens to recognize?  
  
Chapter 3: Zolar's Choice  
  
I ran even though no one was coming after me yet. I didn't care. I took what Zolar said to heart about his master, and knew he was telling the truth.  
  
I wasn't looking down as I ran to see if there were any rocks are pebbles that I should be looking out for. I just ran out of that alley way knowing I wouldn't be safe anymore, but if Zolar's master came after me while I was in there I think this is a little safer running away right now.  
  
I tripped and fell on my back. I didn't fall hard enough to knock the wind out of me. I looked up to see a club with the name P3. I didn't realize I was in the back alley way of this club I vaguely remember it. I think my Aunt Piper owned it.  
  
I didn't have time to remember or at least even try to remember it I had to find my way home fast. I get up not worrying if I have any bruises or not. I run. I turn to my left and keep running straight.  
  
I come to these houses that are beautiful. Most of them are all Victorian houses which is good because I remember living in a Victorian house before I was kidnapped. I turn to my right and there I see my house.  
  
I just stand there and look at my home, but I'm not sure what I should do. I mean what if my dad and aunts left after they couldn't find me or my mom. I hope they didn't because I needed to tell them that my mom is dead.  
  
I finally get the nerve to go up there and knock on the door. I do and I wait for someone to answer. If they don't then I'll just shimmer inside the house if no one answer's the door.  
  
As Lana was waiting for someone to answer the door she thought about how Zolar was doing and if was still alive.  
  
Down in the Underworld...  
  
Zolar was pacing back and forth wondering what he was going to do. His master had told him to change back into his demon form and once he did then he was told of the decision he had to make.  
  
A red headed man with a black robe on flamed back in to where Zolar is and asked, "Have you made your choice, yet?"  
  
He didn't say a word he just shimmered out. He knew that Lana had probably ran and that she could be at her house, so that's where he shimmered too.  
  
He shimmered right next to her and whispered in her ear, "You have to come with me. My liege, Aaron what's to show you something, but I want you to know that I had to follow orders. The rest is up to you." and with that he shimmered them down to the underworld.  
  
Zolar wasn't expecting for Lana's mom to be right there when he shimmered back. "Mom!"  
  
Lana ran towards her mom, but she was thrown back. Zolar catched her but quickly put her down. "Why can't I get to her?"  
  
"I want to see your power first, witch." Lana turned around to see Aaron. "Who are you?" "Well to Zolar I am his liege, master, but to witches I'm known as the source." "I told you I'm not a witch I don't have powers."  
  
She knew she was just lying to herself but she just couldn't admit it. "Yes you are now let me see your powers?" "First let me be with my mom without getting knocked by that force field you have around her."  
  
"Fine." Aaron let force field down and Lana rushed over to her mother.  
  
"Mom, it's me Lana please wake up!" Lana felt the tears escape her eyes. She hadn't cried for three years and now the tears had come she was going to let them come. "How touching. You know she can't hear you." said Aaron.  
  
Lana just ignored him and cried clinging to her mom. The tears had fallen on Phoebe's cheeks. Aaron was watching very closely; he saw the tears once they hit Phoebe's face turn a light violet. He knew at once what those tears where called. He couldn't believe Lana had waking tears. He quickly put back up the force field.  
  
Lana tried to shimmer out but she couldn't. "Magic proof." said Aaron before he started laughing.  
  
"Zolar please help me?" "WHY IS SHE BEGGING FOR YOUR HELP?" Zolar was stuck in the middle of what to do. "I don't know." "I know you're human, well part human, so please help me!" "I can't. My human side and neither do the name Hunter or Zolar for that matter."  
  
Aaron conjured a fireball and Zolar an energy ball. Zolar knew if he hit him first he would die and the force field would be gone, but if Aaron hit him first all would be lost.  
  
"You love her to bad you won't live to see her die!" then Aaron threw the fireball but at the last minute Zolar conjured a fireball as well and threw both the energy ball and fireball at Aaron.  
  
They had both been hit but only one of them died.  
  
Lana opened her eyes to see the outcome. Zolar was lying on the floor and Aaron was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Mom we are going home." with that she shimmered inside the manor. Not worrying about Zolar. She just wanted to go home.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry I was gone and couldn't get to a computer and i just finshed writing this chapter early 230 am so if it doesn't make since I'm sorry. And Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. 


	4. Blame it on me

Title: Angel without a prayer  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the charmed characters. I don't even own the title of this story is belongs to Deana Carter, but I am just using the title and not the song that goes with it.  
  
Summary: Phoebe and Cole's daughter, Lana has been missing for four years. What happens when she finds her way home and no one is there; that she happens to recognize?  
  
Authors Note: The title of this chapter "Blame it on me" belongs to Maria Mena and I didn't use the song that went with this chapter title.  
  
Chapter 4: Blame it on me  
  
I laid my mom on the couch hoping that she would be okay. I knew I should probably go back for Zolar but I couldn't in a way he betrayed me then saved my mom and me. I was so mixed up about me feeling about him I chose not to go get him. I could see my mom coming too, "Lana is that really you?" "Mom I've missed you so much." I flung myself at her side and we both cried. Once we finally stopped crying I could sense someone watching us so I stood up and asked, "Who are you and what do you want in my house?"  
  
I could see a little resemblance between me and this young girl; we both had blue eyes and dark brown hair but her hair was straight, but that's all the resemblance that I could see. She never answered my question but she was staring at... I followed her eyes; she was staring at my mom.  
  
"Your back! Mom do you know how much we have worried about you; I mean dad was going crazy not being able to rescue you."  
  
My mom looked at me and at this girl who also called her mom. "Isabella, this is your oldest sister Lana." We just stared at each other not knowing what to say. "Do you mean the one that has been lost or was lost you know what I mean." I just shook my head answering for my mom.  
  
I look down at my mom; who is still lying on the couch. "How old is she and when did you have her?" "I guess you don't remember your sister very much of course I don't think you liked her either. She's four years old and is very smart. She takes after your aunt Piper and your dad."  
  
I took all in this information. I couldn't wait to meet the rest of my family. "I hope you feel guilty. I didn't get to see our mother for four years because of you and dad I'm just glad he had the chance to escape." "Isabella don't." "Mom let her. Isabella blame it on me I don't care because you are right and I'm sorry for taking mom away from you."  
  
She just turned away from me and ran up the stairs I am assuming to her bedroom. "Mom did dad try to find me too?" "Yes, but I know you've known about your magical side when you where able to shimmer but there are some things I...we still need to tell you."  
  
I turned around to see my Aunts and my dad behind me. I guess it was time to learn more about my family history. 


	5. I can take you away from here

Title: Angel without a prayer  
  
Author: Winter Blaze

Authors Note: A very Happy Birthday to Meg and I hope you have a good day today!!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the charmed characters. I don't even own the title of this story is belongs to Deana Carter, but I am just using the title and not the song that goes with it.  
  
Summary: Phoebe and Cole's daughter, Lana has been missing for four years. What happens when she finds her way home and no one is there; that she happens to recognize?  
  
Chapter 5: I can take you away from here  
  
Zolar looked around him and noticed that Lana and her mom weren't around and neither was the source. He got up and thought to himself, 'I defeated the source and Lana never came back for me. I guess we're over.'  
  
He walked around the underworld feeling alone and betrayed. He knew he had to do something. And then it came to him. He shimmered away to the Halliwell manor.  
  
Meanwhile in the manor...  
  
"Let me get this straight. You and Aunt Paige, Piper or the Charmed Ones and dad is a... was a demon. Isabella and I are part demon and part charmed. Are we the next power of three?" "Yes. There is a possibility that you both can transform into a demon but we're not sure." "Dad can Lana show us her powers?" "That's up to her, Isabella."  
  
I had learned so much in one day that my head felt like it was spinning with information, but I guess if my family could answer my questions then I could show them my powers.  
  
"Everyone knows I can shimmer and I think that's all I have." "There's got to be more, Lana because you some how woke me up. Do you remember what you did?" "I just cried and you started to stir."  
  
Before anyone could suggest anything Leo orbed in and Zolar shimmered in but in his human form. "Leo, did you find out what her powers could be?" "The elder's only told me what they saw and that she has waking tears."  
  
"Who are you?" Everyone turned there attention away from Leo and to Isabella. They followed her gaze to see a man with brown hair, green eyes, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt.  
  
"My name is Hunter. I know Lana. I helped her rescue her mom by defeating the source." Lana couldn't believe he was alive. "I left you down there. Why did you come back?"  
  
The whole family was silent as they waited for Hunter to answer Lana's question. "Come with me. I can take you away from here, so we can have the rest of this day together." "She can't go we just got our daughter back." "Cole, be reasonable Lana will be back right, Hunter."  
  
Phoebe knew she had to let Lana go. She knew what her daughter was going threw she just hoped Lana and Hunter would make it. "Lana will be back. I promise." He held out his hand for her to take.  
  
She just stood there looking at the family that she had to get to know all over again and the man she has grown to love. She wanted to know so much and learn it right there and then, but she wanted to be with Zolar. "Let's go Zolar." Then she took his hand. "Lana, I'm not that demon anymore. I may still have his powers but for now and forever I will be Hunter Jay."and then he shimmered away with Lana in his arms.

Authors Note2 : Since i staid up late last night typing out this chapter which i think makes no since to me at five in the morning Please let me know if makes since to any of you. AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED!!


	6. Never say goodbye

Title: Angel without a prayer  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the charmed characters. I don't even own the title of this story is belongs to Deana Carter, but I am just using the title and not the song that goes with it.  
  
Summary: Phoebe and Cole's daughter, Lana has been missing for four years. What happens when she finds her way home and no one is there; that she happens to recognize?  
  
Authors Note: This chapter title "Never say goodbye" belongs to JOJO but I'm not using the music or lyrics just the title of her song.  
  
Chapter 6: Never say goodbye  
  
Water and sand was all they needed to get away from there life and the choices they had to make, but is it really that easy to get away from everything?  
  
Lana and Hunter sat in the water holding on to each other both not caring that there clothes where wet and that they would probably catch colds they just wanted to be together.  
  
"What are you going to do know since your human?" "I don't know I'm sure I'll find something."  
  
They let go of each other and started swimming back to the shore. "That's not fair you cheated Hunter I'm gonna tell my daddy." said Lana in a pouting baby voice. "No please don't." said Hunter then he picked her up in his arms and then he kissed her. They broke apart, "You know how long I've wanted to do that?" "Let me take a guess; just then." They kissed again but this time Lana kissed him first and they kept kissing.  
  
Lying on the sand just holding each other now and Lana asked, "Are you scared?" "I'm not scared about us being together anymore, but if you mean by what could happen now that I have killed the source that I used to serve then the answer would be yes. I just try not to think about it."  
  
Little did they know as the sun was setting something shimmered into the shadows that where just now being cast onto the ground; it was watching and waiting for the perfect moment to strike.  
  
Meanwhile back at the manor...  
  
"Cole how can you be so insecure of your daughter right now?" "Phoebe I don't trust this guy he... I just don't trust him." "I think you are afraid that your daughter, my niece is headed in the somewhat same relationship as you and Phoebe had."  
  
Cole just looked at Paige and knew she was right but he still didn't trust Hunter. Isabella came downstairs and asked, "Aunt Piper what are we having for dinner?"  
  
Before Piper could answer Phoebe asked, "Isabella Turner what do you have on?" "Some of Lana's old things." as soon as she finished that sentence Isabella was over come with a premonition.  
  
"Isabella what's wrong, what did you see?" asked Cole. Phoebe bent down and touched her young daughters' forehead and saw what she saw and then she was out of the premonition. "Mom please don't go." "I'm sorry sweetie I have to. I have to help Lana. I promise I'll come back."  
  
Piper and Paige stood up as well, "You two can't go I'm sorry. I have to do this alone." With that said she got up and ran to her car keys and then she walked out the door going to her car.  
  
Meanwhile back on the beach...  
  
The sun had gone down by now and that something came out of the shadows and said, "Isn't that cute. Zolar and the little witch are in love. You know Zolar I have to thank you for killing the source he was getting predictable, but now I'm going to kill you and your little witch."  
  
Hunter and Lana just stared at the black and grey demon walking towards them. "Deuel, your going down first." said Hunter. He lightly pushed Lana behind him and conjured a fireball and an energy ball in both hands. Deuel just conjured to energy balls. Neither noticing Lana shimmer away.  
  
Lana stood behind Deuel and froze him and then she shimmered back to Hunter. "Did you freeze him?" "Yes. I guess its one of my powers, but that doesn't matter right now we have to leave I don't know how long it will hold."  
  
It was too late the freeze had worn off and Deuel threw both energy balls at the couple, but Lana hit the ground; she saw Hunters' fire and energy balls hit Deuel and then she heard a thud beside her. She looked and saw Hunter just lying there not breathing, moving or anything.  
  
She wanted to check on him but she had to protect herself as well. "I call upon the powers that are unknown to me to come forward and help me in this time of need."  
  
She waited but nothing seemed like it happened once she said the spell. "Did your little spell not work?" taunted Deuel.  
  
Lana was mad and all of a sudden she thought about throwing Deuel out in the water and all of a sudden he was in the water.  
  
Deuel shimmered back to shore. "Nice try witch." Lana felt a burst of energy course threw her veins; she held out her hands and a blue beam shot towards Deuel. She saw it hit him and he was engulfed in flames.  
  
She was amazed at what she had done but she knew she had no time to be excited she had to get back to Hunter.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Phoebe got out of her car. Thanks to Isabella's power to share her premonitions with Phoebe she was at the beach hoping that she wasn't too late.  
  
She saw the back of Lana's head and ran as quick as she could over to her.  
  
She finally reached her daughter and said, "Lana I'm so sorry." Lana turned her head towards her mom, "Why? I'm crying over him and nothing's happening; why mom?"  
  
For once Phoebe was at a lose for words. "I...I don't know."  
  
Lana had tried everything she could do and since her waking tears had no affect on Hunter, but with everything she tried nothing would bring him back to her. She let Phoebe comfort her and then said, "He was my first love and now he's dead because of what we felt towards each other. I don't know what to do mom."  
  
She didn't give me any comforting words she just whispered in my ear, "Take us home." I did as I was told but I went back for Hunter's body and took him back to my home as well. 


	7. Angel without a prayer

Title: Angel without a prayer  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the charmed characters. I don't even own the title of this story is belongs to Deana Carter, but I am just using the title and not the song that goes with it.  
  
Summary: Phoebe and Cole's daughter, Lana has been missing for four years. What happens when she finds her way home and no one is there; that she happens to recognize?  
  
Responses:  
  
Wicked Cathleen Turner- THANK YOU!!!  
  
Meg- I might bring him back...lol...and thanks!!  
  
Druid of the moon- Thanks for reviewing and where did you go?  
  
Pepper-maroon- Thanks for reviewing and where did you go?  
  
Chapter 7: Angel without a prayer  
  
My room is covered with poster's, birthday cards, and other things this was not my taste now, but it was when I was thirteen years old at seventeen I would have to take it down.  
  
I knew Hunter was safe here in my room; away from my father. I knew my mother was explaining to the family of my lose; I didn't want to explain what happened. I wish it never happen b/c Hunter would still be here with me.  
  
I stared at Hunter's lifeless body on my laying on my bed and then I looked around my room once again. I decided to take everything down. I felt better after words but I knew I wasn't completely happy. I wanted to cry but what was the point my 'waking tears' didn't bring back Hunter so why should I cry ever again?  
  
I lay on my bed next to Hunter; I knew his body would be cold but it was my bed after all. All of a sudden I felt really sleepy, so I closed my eyes and I was in another world.  
  
Clouds were everywhere and I was in a small room. I didn't know where I was or how I even got here, but I felt calmness rush over me, so I knew I was safe where ever I was.  
  
I looked around this small room; there was this window and that's all there was besides the wooden door. The door burst suddenly open and there stood Hunter in a white robe. I couldn't believe it; it was Hunter!  
  
We just looked at each other and then Hunter shut the door and walked quickly over to me. We kissed rather quickly to my disappointment, but when he pulled away I drank him in: what he looked like, how he smelled, and how his kisses tasted.  
  
"What are you doing here, Lana?" "I don't know. I just felt really sleepy and then the next thing I know I'm here in this room."  
  
He turned away from me and let me tell you that hurt but I guess he was looking at something because he just stared at the window. "I've been watching you ever since you took my body. Lana you have to bury me where I died; that's what I want and no I don't have any family they died along time ago."  
  
I didn't want to leave him, but I know I was sent here for a reason. "Why didn't my waking tears work on you?" I wasn't expecting me to ask him that question, but it just came out.  
  
He walked over to me and lightly brushed my cheek with his tanned fingers and then he said, "It wasn't meant to work on me, Lana. We where only meant to be just for that short while." "That can't be right, Hunter. Damn it I loved you and that can't be true." "I'm sorry that's what I was told and it's the truth. I will always love you, Lana."  
  
All of a sudden I felt really funny like I was being shaken awake by someone. I didn't want to go back. "I love you Hunter." "I know, but you have to go back know and give me a good burial."  
  
I awoke in my room and next to Hunters' lifeless body. I knew what I had to do, but it killed me to do it. I had never had a picture of him I got up and my mom said, "You might want this." She handed me a camera. I took it from her and started taking pictures of Hunter, and when I was done I walked over to him; kissed him on the forehead and then closed his eye lids.  
  
"I saw Hunter and he wants me to bury him where he died. How is everyone doing; especially dad." "I couldn't find Isabella to tell her what had happened but I guess I didn't have to; she was the one who had the premonition of you, and anyway your dad is sorry that you're hurting and your aunts they give you there sympathy. When do you want to bury Hunter and you know it has to be an unmarked grave." "I know and would tonight be possible?" "I can see what I can do."  
  
She left me alone in my room, but I left just right after her. I had to find my little sister. I shimmered into the attic but she wasn't there. I shimmered into her room and there she was sitting on her bed reading.  
  
"I know what you did for me, Isabella. Thank you." I turned to leave but then Isabella said, "I have something to tell you." "What is it?" "I know I was mad at you but really I realized what you had to go threw even though you didn't tell us, so I just assumed. I know that you are hurting right now and you are probably still getting use to all of us again and I want you to listen to this song by Deana Carter called Angel without a prayer, please just listen to it."  
  
I took the CD from her and went into my room I listen to the lyrics in a way I was like the song title "Angel without a prayer" but I knew I would move on with my life and hopefully find love once again.  
  
Authors NOTE: Should this be the end or should I write an epilogue???? 


End file.
